Zoey Deutch
Zoey Deutch is an American actress who portrays Rosemarie Hathaway in Vampire Academy: Blood Sisters. Deutch was born in Los Angeles, California. She is the daughter of actress Lea Thompson and director Howard Deutch. She was raised in her father's Jewish religion and had a Bat Mitzvah. She has been in a relationship with Twisted actor, Avan Jogia, since September 2011. She and her on-screen love, Danila Kozlovsky (Dimitri Belikov) are said to be in contact and are friends. Biography Performing has always been in her genes going back for two generations. She grew up in Los Angeles with her parents, actress Lea Thompson and director Howard Deutch. As a child she often played scenes with her Barbie dolls, acting them out and crying when Barbie was down on her luck. Zoey was always a serious dancer; she learned ballet, competitive jazz, and tap. At the age of 15, she had already landed comedy and drama roles in both film and television. She was a double major in both theatre and visual arts at Los Angeles County High School for the Arts. Zoey's first lead role was in Mayor Cupcake. ''She played the daughter to her real-life mother. Zoey's character was a small town girl, with big time political aspirations. She was quickly picked up on Disney Channel's ''Suite Life On Deck, where she played the main character's, Zach's, love interest. From there she gained fans from all over the world, guest staring in'' Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior'' and NCIS, which lead her to landing a role in Hallelujah. Although the show wasn't picked up, she bounced back, landing a role of a troubled stepdaughter and step-niece, Juliet Martin, On CW's Ringer. In 2012, she finished working on Beautiful Creatures - '' a book-to-film adaption, which was released in 2013. She appeared in two episodes of the second season of ABC Family's series, Switched At Birth'', which centers around two girls, one deaf and poor, the other rich and quick-witted, and how they deal with being switched at birth. Her mother happens to be one of the show's stars. Zoey played supporting character Emily Asher in the 2013 fantasy-romance-drama Beautiful Creatures. In 2014, Deutch starred as Rosemarie Hathaway in the film adaptation of Vampire Academy, based on the book series written by Richelle Mead. In January 2014, it was announced that she would star opposite Tyson Ritter in Randall Miller's Midnight Rider, a biopic of Gregg Allman. For 2016, she is said to star alongside Zac Eforn in a new movie called, Dirty Grandpa. Filmography - 2016 Why Him? Stephanie Fleming - 2016 Before I Fall Samantha Kingston 2016 Trivia *She attended Oakwood School, as well as the Los Angeles County High School for the Arts, where she majored in Theatre. *She has been a dancer for her whole life, having studied ballet, jazz, tap, modern, hip-hop and more. *Deutch grew up with many pets around the house, including 6 dogs, a cat, an African Grey parrot, several horses, and a pond full of koi fish. *When she's not working, you can find her posing for Instagram photos with the love of her life: an orange Maine Coon cat named Stinky Pete, and/or taping photo booth videos for her sister as her Ukrainian alter ego. *She was raised in her father's Jewish religion, and had a Bat Mitzvah. *Zoey previously dated Josh Hutcherson, and she was dated actor Avan Jogia from Victorious. *She and Lucy Fry are said to be best friends. Official Account * Zoey Deutch on Twitter * Zoey Deutch on Facebook * Zoey Deutch on Instagram * Zoey Deutch on Insstar.com * Zoey Deutch on Instagweb.com * Zoey Deutch on Buzzcent.com * Zoey Deutch on digclips.com * Zoey Deutch on digtubes.com Category:Cast